1. Technical Field The present disclosure relates to a dual-use light fixture having AC and DC LEDs.
2. Description of Related Art
In daily life, lighting devices are indispensable tools. Conventional lighting devices use light bulbs or lamps as the light sources. Fluorescent tubes, incandescent bulbs, and halogen light bulbs are most frequently used among these light bulbs or lamps. Since traditional incandescent bulbs consume a lot of electrical energy when emitting light, LED lighting devices including light-emitting diodes (LED) as light sources have become more and more popular in recent years. Compared with incandescent bulbs, LED lighting devices are associated with the advantages of long lifespan, low energy consumption, good shock resistance, and high brightness.
Some LED lighting devices use DC (direct current) LED chips, while others use AC (alternating current) LED chips. LED lighting devices having DC LED chips use connectors with threads (e.g., E11, E17, or E27 connectors) to connect to power sockets corresponding to such connectors. LED lighting devices having AC LED chips use connectors with two pins to electrically connect to general power outlets on walls.
As a result, in order to allow for application to different electrical connections, customers often need to buy both LED lighting devices having DC LED chips and LED lighting devices having AC LED chips.